<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Особенности совместного проживания с волками-оборотнями by Plastic_Mind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114690">Особенности совместного проживания с волками-оборотнями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind'>Plastic_Mind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, werewolf!Gavin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бы Гэвин ни говорил, но вожаком их маленькой стаи был волк.</p>
<p>С тех пор, как они съехались, Ричард привык к тому, что теперь дома Гэвин часто перекидывался в волка вне зависимости от времени суток и лунного календаря.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Особенности совместного проживания с волками-оборотнями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на челлендж #G9kissday в Твиттере.</p>
<p>Бонус к <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256201">«Волчьей шубе»</a></p>
<p>Волчий поцелуй:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/EmergencyWolf/status/1139937039598534657">фотография</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/EmergencyWolf/status/1161604106877919232">фотография</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что бы Гэвин ни говорил, но вожаком их маленькой стаи был волк.</p>
<p>С тех пор, как они съехались, Ричард привык к тому, что теперь дома Гэвин часто перекидывался в волка вне зависимости от времени суток и лунного календаря.</p>
<p>Когда был вне себя от радости, волк напоминал робота-уборщика со слетевшими настройками: носился по дому на огромной скорости, постоянно засовывал любопытный нос куда только можно, гонялся за Меховушкой, если она была в настроении составить ему компанию, или пытался выманить её с очередного «насеста» под потолком, таскал вещи Ричарда, прятал их, потом приносил, чтобы похвастаться добычей, или приглашая сыграть в «попробуй отбери». </p>
<p>Когда был зол или обижен, волк либо показательно разворачивался к нему спиной и усаживался на самом видном месте, на любую попытку приблизиться отвечая глухим рычанием, либо окапывался где-нибудь вне пределов видимости и время от времени громко вздыхал и фыркал оттуда — в назидание и для поддержания имиджа. Меховушка, обычно довольно спокойно реагировавшая на все эскапады Гэвина в волчьем обличии, в такие моменты проявляла удивительную солидарность и садилась рядом с Гэвином. </p>
<p>Когда был в игривом настроении, они с Меховушкой устраивали охоту на самого Ричарда. Этап выслеживания «добычи» мог растянуться на несколько часов, и, не будь Ричард андроидом, у него бы точно развилась мания преследования. Потом его очень усердно и целенаправленно загоняли, постепенно сужая круг, в результате чего Ричард оказывался либо на траве во внутреннем дворе, либо на ковре в гостиной, либо на кровати, погребённый под тушей довольно скалящегося волка и победоносно взирающей на происходящее Меховушки. </p>
<p>Когда на Гэвина нападали приступы волчьей нежности, он мог до бесконечности вылизывать Ричарда с ног до головы, и ему было совершенно всё равно, была ли на нём киберлайфовская форма, домашняя одежда, плывущий скин или голый корпус. Если волк ставил перед собой цель, он добивался её вне зависимости от препятствий и отвлекающих факторов. Он юлой вился вокруг Ричарда, отираясь о него то боками, то головой, то меховым задом. Будь в нём чуть меньше сознательности и благоразумия, Ричард не исключал того, что Гэвин бы по примеру Меховушки и на лицо ему взгромоздился, не особенно заботясь о разнице в габаритах, но РА9 пока оградил Ричарда от этого сомнительного опыта. </p>
<p>И если Меховушку волк сознательно берёг, то на Ричарде вся сила его любви и внимания сказывалась в полном объёме. Он уже смирился с тем, что, выходя из состояния временного стазиса, регулярно обнаруживал какую-нибудь часть своего тела в пасти у волка. Иногда было достаточно позвать его или бросить многозначительный взгляд, чтобы он прянул ушами или лениво приоткрыл один глаз — и отпустил свою добычу. Иногда у волка было своё мнение относительно того, где в данный момент должен был находиться Ричард, и тогда приходилось пережидать периоды «доминирования» в самых замысловатых позах. Не будь Ричард андроидом, ему бы уже давно что-нибудь с концами отлежали или откусили. </p>
<p>Но всё это были их домашние секреты, свидетелем которых была разве что Меховушка.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Система запустилась и начала сканирование. </p>
<p>Ричард восстановил события, предшествовавшие его отключению: перестрелка, в которой он закрыл Гэвина собой, резкое падение уровня тириума, отказ нескольких ключевых биокомпонентов, смещение тириумного насоса, в результате чего тот через раз срабатывал вхолостую, белое как мел лицо Гэвина, его дрожащие, вымазанные по локоть в синем руки и сбивающийся на рыки шёпот: «Не спать, жестянка! Я с тобой. Не спать».</p>
<p>Ричард помнил, как до них добралась бригада техников экстренного реагирования, как всё время, пока они пытались минимизировать ущерб и стабилизировать систему до момента принудительной гибернации, Гэвин сжимал его руку до побелевших костяшек. Помнил, как делал резервную копию данных, прерываясь на короткие ответные микросжатия пальцев, которыми пытался успокоить то ли Гэвина, то ли самого себя.</p>
<p>Последним, что он слышал, были голоса лейтенанта Андерсона и Коннора. Ричард уже запустил процесс входа в гибернацию, отключив всю периферию, поэтому аудиоблок не распознавал смысл слов, лишь фиксировал в фоновом режиме интонации. Голос Коннора был непривычно мягок, хотя он явно обращался не к Андерсону. Ричард в последний раз сжал пальцы и выпал из реальности в стерильное пространство единиц и нулей.</p>
<p>Система закончила сканирование, все неполадки были успешно устранены, внутреннее время показывало 3 часа ночи — значит, ремонт длился 25 часов 38 минут. Отчёт о состоянии биокомпонентов на момент отключения и загрузки после обновления показывал, что тириумный насос пришлось менять. </p>
<p>Ричард запустил сканирование окружающего пространства, постепенно включаясь в реальность. </p>
<p>Отчёт пришёл мгновенно: система диагностировала лежащего рядом волка, открытую пасть и горячее дыхание на правой стороне лица. Верхняя челюсть была прижата к корпусу со сползшим скином в районе диода, нижняя — в районе скулы: временами казалось, будь Гэвин не волком, а змеёй, Ричарда бы уже давно прибрали в желудок — для большей сохранности.</p>
<p>По головным пластинам корпуса прошла микровибрация, Ричард откалибровал блок поверхностного термоконтроля под разницу температур. </p>
<p>Волк в тот же миг чуть сдвинул челюсти и протяжно и громко завыл. Аудиоблок ошпарило сенсорной перегрузкой, и Ричард сбросил настройки чувствительности практически до нуля. Через 4 минуты 33 секунды волчий вой был прерван стуком в дверь и неловким покашливанием.</p>
<p>— Лейтенант Андерсон. Коннор, — Ричард поприветствовал посетителей, не переставая перебирать мех на шее волка, который заметно напрягся и предупреждающе зарычал.</p>
<p>— Держать дистанцию. Понятно. — Андерсон выставил перед собой руки в примирительном жесте и опустился в кресло у двери. Коннор остановился в паре шагов от него, сканируя Ричарда и его состояние.</p>
<p>Волк окинул обоих предупреждающим взглядом и демонстративно придвинулся к Ричарду ещё ближе, снова сделав попытку забрать в пасть хотя бы часть его лица.</p>
<p>Ричард сдвинул голову волка левее, чтобы та не перекрывала обзор. </p>
<p>— Уймись. — Он провёл несколько раз по широкому меховому лбу пальцами, тронул за ушами, дождался, пока волк расслабится и ограничится «закусыванием» его левой кисти.</p>
<p>Андерсон внимательно, но молча наблюдал за происходящим, а Коннор светил жёлтым кольцом диода и довольной ухмылкой.</p>
<p>Ричард вопросительно приподнял бровь.</p>
<p>— Я только что продул твоему «братцу» пятьсот баксов. — Андерсон откинулся в кресле и сцепил руки в замок. — Ну-с, рассказывайте, как вы оба докатились до жизни такой!</p>
<p>Волк предупреждающе зарычал, но ладони Ричарда из пасти так и не выпустил.</p>
<p>— Знаешь, Рид, ты мне сейчас даже нравишься.</p>
<p>Волк фыркнул и всё-таки обернулся, скосив взгляд на «вторженцев». </p>
<p>— В волчьей форме средний палец не покажешь. — И Андерсон засмеялся тепло, по-товарищески.</p>
<p>Коннор только улыбнулся, мигнув голубым диодом. Ричард по-человечески вздохнул. А волк, бросив уничижительный взгляд, снова повернулся к Ричарду, примерился поудобнее и принялся вылизывать его лицо, благо дышать Ричарду было не нужно.</p>
<p>Через три минуты «лицевого порно» с взрыкиваниями и поскуливаниями Андерсон признал своё поражение, в его голосе смешались в равных пропорциях смех и неловкость:</p>
<p>— Уговорил, Рид! Ты и без средних пальцев кого угодно пошлёшь.</p>
<p>Волк победно рыкнул и уткнулся носом Ричарду в шею, расставив все точки и хвосты по местам.</p>
<p>Коннор очень по-человечески закатил глаза. </p>
<p>А Ричарду больше всего хотелось, чтобы их с Гэвином наконец оставили в палате одних, поэтому он посмотрел на Андерсона в упор:</p>
<p>— У вас пять минут, лейтенант. Задавайте вопросы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>